Illustrator's Aftermath
by JazzGirl123
Summary: A little something-something following the end of Episode 9, where Marinette faces Nathaniel the next day and Alya demands answers. Maybe some Ladynoir, maybe some Adrienette, maybe some Chat/Marinette, who knows.


**A little drabble about what I think was missing from the new episode. For the record, I have no idea what they were saying in the episode but I think I got the gist of it, plus I added some stuff anyways so.**

…

Marinette sighed to herself as she watched Sabrina storm back over to Chloe, not even sure what had happened. It was probably for the better though; Sabrina was a nice girl, usually, but she was too dedicated to Chloe.

She had just closed her locker when Adrien suddenly appeared, though she wasn't sure where exactly since her locker was right by the wall.

"Ah!" Marinette cried out in surprise, even stepping back a little. "Adrien!"

Adrien cleared his throat. "So I heard you had a few encounters with Chat Noir. What was he like?"

Marinette scratched her chin as she thought about it, all while trying to fight the urge to stammer and look like a babbling idiot in front of her crush. She could lie and pretend Chat was a big deal to her, but she felt she couldn't lie – especially since Alya was nearby and the Ladybug enthusiast knew about her lack of attraction for Chat Noir.

"Well," began Marinette finally. "He seemed fine, but a little…dorky. Actually, he was really dorky – and a huge flirt. Ladybug even said all he did was flirt with her before she left. I don't think he would have even gotten out of that box we were trapped in if I didn't tell him to extend his staff. Well, maybe we would have but it probably would have taken longer."

"R-Really?" Adrien exclaimed, his eyes widening both at his classmate's rather blunt criticism of his superhero alter-ego and at the fact that she said all of that without stammering. "I thought he was kinda cool, you know?"

Marinette fumbled to recover, not wanting to make him dislike her for their lack of opinions.

"U-Um, well…! Chat Noir has some good points; he is always there for Ladybug and he has this certain edge to him that's a little more playful than Ladybug, but I just think he acts a little carefree at times, you know? He's pretty cool, I guess, but-but not as cool as you!" Marinette added quickly, perhaps a little too quickly.

Adrien gaped at her awkwardly before he laughed.

"Um, thanks?" He replied just as the warning bell rang. He patted her shoulder. "See you in class – and I'm glad you're not hurt."

Marinette placed a hand over her shoulder, sighing as she watched him go.

"He touched my shoulder…I am never washing this jacket again," she murmured.

"Oh, Marinette," replied Tikki, amused from her spot on her partner's shoulder. "Go on; you'll be late for class if you don't hurry. Besides, you said you wanted to talk to Nathaniel."

"Right!"

Marinette composed herself and made her way to the classroom, a glance at the clock telling her she had a few minutes before class actually started. She made a beeline for Nathaniel's table, ignoring Chloe's taunts.

"Nathaniel?"

The redheaded artist looked up, startled, and immediately seemed to shrink within his frame as he realized his crush was in front of him.

"H-Hi, Marinette," he murmured. "C-Can I help you with something?"

Marinette smiled kindly and pulled out the drawing that Chloe had stolen from his art book, the one with markings all over her face.

"I wanted to thank you," she began, handing him the sketch. "I'm flattered you would like me enough to put me in your drawings, which I know must mean a lot to you. I think you're really talented, Nathaniel, and I'm sorry Chloe saw something private of yours."

Marinette reached across the table and squeezed Nathaniel's hand.

"I'm also sorry to tell you that I don't see you the way you see me, but I'm hoping we can still be close friends," she added.

Nathaniel, who had begun to look even more dejected, perked up and he nodded his head eagerly. "I'd like that a lot, M-Marinette."

Marinette smiled brightly just as the second bell rang. "Great; I'm glad to hear that. Oh, and happy birthday." She gave him another smile before she returned to her seat, where Alya waited.

"Sooooo?" Her best friend immediately asked, leaning in.

"Sooooo what?" Marinette asked in response, despite already knowing exactly what was being asked.

"How was it, being carried and doted on by Chat Noir?" Alya asked eagerly. "Is he as handsome and as cool and as toned as he looks from afar?"

In front of them, Adrien choked and both girls gave him worried looks before he waved them off. Shrugging, Alya turned back to the bakers' daughter.

"So, answer the question!" She eagerly demanded.

Marinette sighed. "Chat Noir is handsome enough, I guess, and he kinda has to be toned to do what he does, you know? As for him being cool…he has his moments but the entire time, he was just this huge flirt, going as far as to say something like I would keep him company since Ladybug wasn't around. He kept touching me and even kissed my hand at one point."

"Ooh!" Alya squealed loudly. "Wouldn't that be so cute, if you and Chat Noir began dating?"

This time, both Adrien and Marinette choked, receiving odd looks from their respective best friends.

"Alya, I love you like my own sister but there is no way that would happen; I do not like Chat Noir like that," said Marinette firmly.

Alya hummed. "Maybe he likes you like that then? I mean, he did basically say you were as good as Ladybug's company, right? Oh my gosh! Marinette, with the right outfit and makeup, you could look exactly like Ladybug!"

Marinette coughed. "Y-yeah, well, I'm not Ladybug and I respect her enough not to dress up as her – especially on the very off chance I look like her."

"Wait, I've been thinking about this! Nino, Adrien, look!" Alya exclaimed, pulling out her phone.

"When is class going to start?" Marinette muttered, staring at the clock.

"What is it, Alya?" Nino asked curiously, only to have an edit image of Adrien as Chat Noir thrust in his face. "Whoa, what is that?"

"Doesn't Adrien look like Chat Noir?" Alya exclaimed, making Marinette groan and Nino glance curiously at his best friend, who had frozen up. "And look at this!" She swiped her screen, revealing an edited image of Marinette that made it look like she was in a Ladybug costume. "Doesn't Marinette look like Ladybug? Nino, what if they are Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

"That's impossible," protested Adrien and Marinette quickly.

"Alya, stop messing around with that stuff," ordered Marinette as the bell finally rang, forcing her best friend to put her phone away. "I am not Ladybug and Adrien is not Chat Noir."

"No way," agreed Adrien before he turned back around.

It was impossible – no way his/her partner was sitting right there, right?

Right?

…

 **I own nothing, nothing.**

 **Second fanfic for the fandom that has absolutely consumed me. For those who are reading it, Stroke of Luck Part 2 will be up sometime soon. Hopefully.**


End file.
